Talk:Aaroniero Arruruerie/Archive 2
New Profile Pic In light of Harribel being given a jacket-less profile picture, should we do something similar for Aaroniero and his helmet? The jar-like head illustrates his "true" form, which is important since he was able to shapeshift. Thus, it'd be better to use a shot of his jarhead. Anybody else agree? Mohrpheus 03:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I saw this coming with old jarhead, after what happened with Harribel. I think as long as people are in agreement (and we move the masked shot to the Appearance section), it can be done. We'll wait awhile and see if anyone objects to this before trying it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:38, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I won't oppose it but I am not really a fan of the idea. I was not the biggest supporter of Harribels change either but this one I just don't see a reason to do so with. he only had his mask off for a few seconds before releasing. At least Harribel spent a little time with her jacket unzipped before releasing and Tinni has a little bit of an argument with the cover being her release. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not a fan of it either (neither I was with Harribel, but I insisted on a base-form pic if the change was made), since Aaroniero is masked about 98% of the time when he isn't in battle or masquerading as Kaien, but we'll see where this discussion goes. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:48, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I don't feel that the whole Harribel thing ended so smoothly either. Like with Harribel, I don't believe that it's so much an issue of screen time, but an issue of illustrating the character's actual appearance. For Arrancar, we usually go out of our way to properly display their Hollow masks (i.e. Starrk). In this case, despite the short period of time his jarhead is exposed, Aaroniero's mask is only visible in that form, as well as that being the face that is revealed when the Kaien Shiba illusion is cast away. Mohrpheus 23:05, July 4, 2010 (UTC) So if nobody was such a big fan of the Harribel change, how did it end the way it did? The previous picture looked so good and I'll never finish whining on how bad the anime drawing is for Harribel's mask. But what's done is done I guess. Back on topic I wouldn't really go for it unless we have a really good shot of Aaroniero unmasked. The one we have on the Appearance section, for example, has terrible light, so it wouldn't do as a profile picture. I actually like the way it is as of now, especially since Aaroniero is hard to get good shots of, because he's always in the dark. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Cero? Shouldn't it be mentioned that he is one of few espada never seen using cero?--Razorstrike (talk) 02:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) That was deemed junk trivia awhile ago--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) He or They Since the heads refer to themselves as plural, should we not refer to Aaroniero as they instead of he, or has it been confirmed that it is one personality? TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 17:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) For the sake of simplicity, I'd say just keep it as "he." He spent most of his time as Kaien, and during that time it was pretty clear that they acted with one mind. It doesn't even become clear that the heads could talk separately until his death. Mohrpheus (talk) 16:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Lengthening and abilities. Yes, this has nothing todo with changes of reiatsu. I'm just saying that: *Hollow absorbtion is used by the Zanpakuto's normal state. It has been shown. And also, the legnthening. I try to add some useful information, with useful pictures and they all get deleted. He is the only espada with a short plot. Also, zommari leroux was the same as him, but his got edited, and it stayed. I try editing aaroniero, and someone keeps reverting it. I am going to be honest with my referencing. At first, I got the information from youtube off 3denoftheast vedios (im not sure if thats how you spell his/her's youtube name). My edit based off of that got deleted, and I understood why. So then salubri messaged me saying that it should be manga references, while godisme, tinni, and I think yyp told me that an anime references is also good, and that it's better then none. So to stay on the safe side, I did manga references. That also got reverted. So can I pleaseeee have permission to edit this short plot? It always gets on my nerves when I see aaroniero's short plot, and him having soooo many abilities. I do have my own (and my only) bleach manga book (volume 28) so I do the espada meeting based off of that. I promise that i will do it with manga references, and renference the anime only action with anime references.Morgan silve (talk) 20:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve Is anyone going to respond?.....Morgan silve (talk) 21:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve You can expand the plot but here is the thing. You need to follow the manual of style. Read it, know it, memorize it, live by it. You need to also have very good grammar. The problem with most of your edits is they are grammatically bad and we cannot understand what you write. Also, do not expand the fight. Every time you have tried to expand the plots, you are just doing action by action in a fight. We are cutting back on this since the Fight Summary Project details that. If you want to see a good fight in a character article, look at either Kenpachi Zaraki, Baraggan or Starrk as all have had text reductions and are considered complete in that area. Use manga references as well. If you do all of this, your edit will stick but if you do not meet any of these requirements, your edit will be undone--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC)